Mindless Behavior
by Rukia Shirayuki
Summary: When her father tells Rukia that she has to get married to her distant cousin Ulquiorra,she starts freaking out! Whats worse, her sisters new husband-Byakuya-is starting to give her some very unwanted attention...mainly UlquiRuki ByaRuki and ByaHisa
1. Chapter 1

Mindless Behavior:

She was late. Very late.

_I was supposed to meet father 30 minutes ago!_ Thought Rukia as she stepped out of her light blue jaguar XJ. She slightly tripped over her black stilettos as she made her way to the entrance of the huge Ukitake corporation head quarters building. She quickly stepped inside the elevator and adjusted herself before she met her father. As she was smoothing out her long wavy black hair she started wondering why her father called her to his office. About an hour ago her father had called telling her to meet him at his office immediately. He sounded so serious for his usual happy-go lucky self that she practically ran over here.

The elevator dinged open to the top floor. She stepped out on to the floor. She walked up to the secretaries desk, who was currently busy arguing with someone on the phone. The woman slammed the phone down after an angry goodbye and looked up at Rukia with pretty blue eyes behind frame-less glasses. "Hey Rukia-chan your dad's waiting for you'

"Thanks Nanao-san"

Nanao smiled and nodded as Rukia waved goodbye and walked towards the tall door with the name _**Juushiro Ukitake **_written on it. She knocked on the door two times. She heard a muffled-come in-from inside. Rukia opened the door and stepped in. Her beautiful violet eyes scanned the room until they fell upon her dad, her older sister Hisana and a man standing next to her father with the most gorgeous green eyes. "RUKIA! There you are my daughter we have been waiting for ages!"her father scolded with a frown but quickly turned into a joyous smile when he looked at Hisana. "your sister has something to say!"

Her older sister, who was 25, looked exactly like her except for the hair that was shorter and came up to her shoulder, other than that they both looked alike. They both had a stubborn bang that came between their eyes, they were both short and skinny but Hisana was a little curvier and her eyes which were darker with a hint of blue.

Hisana also smiled joyously and said "Rukia, you know my boyfriend Byakuya right? Well we both have been talking about it for a while but… well I'm getting MARRIED!"

Rukia smiled and screamed "Oh my god! Hisana I'm so happy!"

She ran over to her sister and gave her a huge hug. They both squealed happily and jumped up and down. Juushiro chuckled happily and said "Now, now settle down I still have more news." The two sister stopped jumping up and down and turned toward their father. Hisana smiled at Rukia and draped an arm around her shoulders.

Juushiro stood beside the green eyed man and said "Rukia this is my cousin's son Ulquiorra Shciffer. He is a year older than you." Rukia politely said hello which in return he gave a slight nod to. As Rukia studied Ulquirra, she had to admit tha he was quite good looking. He was lean and tall, with silky raven hair that reached his shoulders. He also had a bang that was similar to hers, in between mysterious green eyes.

"The reason Ulquiorra is here because…well let's just say that Hisana isn't the only Bride to be."Juushiro said hesitantly. Rukia looked at her father then her sister and finally at Ulquiorra. "What do you mean dad?" she asked a little father looked at her and said the 9 word which would ultimately change her life.

"Rukia… you will also be getting married..to Ulquoirra"{

Review Please! If you do I will love you forever!3

Love, Yuki


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story!**

**Special thanks to: RoseShirayuki, Rukiaisawesome34, metsfan101, yuzy, Sphinx, bleachgirl1 and otakulove67 for being my first reviewers! XD love you**

Chapter 2:

"Unbelievable!" Rukia fumed as she paced back and forth in her luxurious pent house. She was absolutely furious! "How could he do this to me, I'm only 21!" Around two hours ago her father had told her that she was going to get married.

_FLASHBACK_

"_EXCUSE ME?" Rukia asked with a horrified expression. She stared at everyone in the room. They all stared back. After a few moments the silence was broken by none other than Ulquiorra. "What uncle Juushiro means to say is that we both are to be engaged" he said with a monotone voice. Rukia looked at him than her father. "No way! NOO WAY!" she yelled. Juushiro looked at Hisana and Ulquiorra. "Can we both have a little privacy please" he asked politely. The two nodded and proceeded towards the door. Hisana gave her a sympathetic look before walking out the door. Finally alone Juushiro looked at Rukia._

"_Rukia please calm down, I didn't really want to do this either, but you see Ukitake company and the Schiffer company haven't been doing to good recently. So when I visited him last week we came up with the idea, that if you and Ulquiorra were to marry, it will strengthen both our companies and family names." Juushiro said in a calm voice. Rukia sat down on the soft leather chair in front of her father's desk._

"_Daddy you know I care about your company, but isn't there any other way?" Rukia asked with a soft voice. 'I'm sorry sweetheart but this is the only way"_

Also her sister told her she was getting married. Of course Rukia was happy for Hisana, but she would have been much happier if it wasn't Byakuya, her ice block of a boyfriend who she dated for just three months! Something about him always pissed Rukia off. He came from an old noble family, so he was pretty stuck up. From the way he dressed to the way he blinked, everything about him screamed SNOB.

Rukia sighed. She really needed a vacation from life. Suddenly her cell phone rang, snapping her out of her thoughts. She grabbed her phone and saw that it was her best friend Orihime.

"Hey Rukia, I got your text. What's wrong?" Orihime asked with worry in voice.

"Orihime I have a lot to tell you!"

Ulquiorra took a sip of wine from his glass. He got up from his desk and stared out his window-that was as big as the wall-and peered down at the busy city below him. For awhile now he couldn't focus on his work thus proving the neglected pile of paperwork on his large desk. He couldn't get the raven haired beauty he met today off his mind. Her sparkling violent eyes had him mesmerized. When he first saw her come into the office he had this weird attraction towards her. Now in the privacy of his large office, Ulquiorra smiled. Yup, this year is definitely going to be interesting.

**Thank you for reading! And who read the latest bleach chapter(469)? Lol Rukia looked so cute at the end! Well please review and tell me what you think so far! Bye!**

**Love, Yuki**


End file.
